The common forklift is a very useful piece of equipment that receives constant and ubiquitous use daily around the world. It is used to transport multiple small objects, bulky objects, and even heavy objects weighing several tons with ease. Although not an intended use, it is often seen moving trailers or totes short distances, or jockeying them into tight locations. Such instances occur where a conventional tow vehicle cannot fit, or is not readily available. In these unconventional a trailer or tote is secured to the top of the fork by use of a drop-in pin.
When a forklift is put to this use, an operator of the fork lift must dismount the vehicle every time a trailer or tote is hitched or unhitched. This necessarily translates into much lost time over the course of a day, and also subjects the operator to safety hazards such as slips, falls, pinch points, etc.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a trailers and totes can be easily hitched and unhitched to a forklift without the disadvantages as described above. The use of the remote hitch pin actuator allows for movement of trailers via a forklift in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective.